rancidswinefandomcom-20200213-history
Test1
This section details a summary of all Nino Chavez episodes for easy viewing. Ideally in the future this may be used to create an edited youtube series. Collection: https://www.twitch.tv/collections/BEbU8MKxmRUDlw?filter=collections If you would like to help with this project, please be sure to follow the proper format. Also noting the key moments is vital. Recaps should follow the format: Episode # Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode ??? 13, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736 Nino talks to Eddie about their Russian problem and Eddie tells him how the Russians got attacked twice by people he hired and seemed to have calmed down. Eddie also tells Nino about the Blacklist, a racing league where you can sponsor a racer to climb the ladder for you (?). Nino meets with Dragon and Hooch, Dragon's old friend (from back on TFRP). Nino gives Hooch a job at Cluckin' Bells. Nino then asks for some alone time with Dragon to update him on some things. Dragon tells him he wants to start a new MC somewhere up north. Nino hangs out with Eugene. They interview a Software Developer at Sahara. They later meet with Gladys to shoot a marketing video for her Hotdog restaurant. After shooting the video, Nino meets with Boris. He pays him for the contract. The Russians also get hired as "security" for the Docks, to keep the Cluckin' Bell employees in check. Nino meets with Speedy and they decide to go on a boat ride. Speedy tells him that he got his gun shipment earlier today and already sold 15 Tec-9s. They also talk about the Quick Fix situation (blah blah yada yada snitch this snitch that - watch the VOD if you care). Nino picks up Payne, who got taken hostage by Prune Gang for a bank robbery. Together they go meet Siz. After Payne gives them some privacy, Nino tells Siz that he has to set up someone to pick up the stuff from the contract he gave him the day before. Nino and Payne meet with Milton and Jazz. Milton asks Nino for information about what happened to him (Was in ICU with Cocaine, Morphine, Ketamine and Viagra in his blood) since he was last seen with Nino and Ramee. After that, Nino talks to Jazz in private. They talk about her firing the Vagos for personal reasons and some general Cluckin' Bell business dealings. Nino picks up Ramee from Prison. They talk about the Situation with Milton and make sure their stories align. Nino meets with Slim. He picks up 7 VGs for the Suppressor. They take a boat ride and talk about how the deal is gonna work. Nino gets a call from Thalia, who tells him they need to talk. They meet at the pier. She talks about how they have random drug tests at the hospital, and since she got forced to do coke by Nino and Ramee a couple days ago, she decided to tell Cross about it. Cross called the DA and Detectives, who took Thalia's statement. According to her she lied, but wants to make sure their stories align. She told the Detectives/DA that Ramee forced her to do the coke and Nino wasn't doing anything. Nino refuses to go with her story and feigns ignorance. Some drama ensues and they "end things". Before Nino leaves the pier, he asks her if what she just told him was real, because if it was, he'd have to tell Ramee. Thalia then claims it was all a lie, and Nino leaves. Key Moments: * Nino talks to Eddie - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=31m41s * Meeting with Dragon and Hooch - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=52m05s * Nino hangs out with Eugene - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=01h36m10s * Gladys' hotdog commercial - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=02h17m28s * Nino talks to Boris - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=03h06m21s * Nino meets with Speedy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=03h59m50s * Nino & Ramee - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=05h46m40s * Nino picks up Payne - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=06h13m36s * Meeting with Milton & Jazz - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=06h47m04s * Meeting Rame & Chang - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=07h17m28s * Nino meets with Slim - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=07h44m51s * Nino meets Thalia - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=08h09m16s Episode ??? 12, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345 Nino meets with Slim, who asks for a PD Carbine Suppressor. Nino says he'll see what he can do. After a short meeting with Antho he meets with Vinny, Garrett and Eddie. Eddie tells him about some problems they're having with the Russians. After that meeting Nino heads to the Docks, where he picks up the contract from Boris. He gives him the advice to not start too many battles at once. Boris gets a radio call about someone heading to the Docks, so Nino leaves quickly. Nino meets with Speedy, they talk about the Vagos starting a business and Speedy orders some hardware. During the meeting Curtis is supposed to meet with a Keyholder to get his gun connect, but Curtis missed the 10 minute window so they have to wait 72 hours to get a new Keyholder. Nino talks to Sayid Mitra about his Dabcoin not showing up in his wallet properly. Sayid tells him that Dabcoin officially launches today. Nino meets with Siz to pick up his contract. They talk about Dabcoin and Nino for some reason turns down coke even though he's running low. Nino meets with Saab and Payne to talk about BBC. Later, Nino and Payne talk about creating a Joint Venture that takes care of paying the employees of both their companies. After that, they fuck with Thalia for a bit. Nino meets with Chang Gang and gives them 2 contracts (5 VG, 100 Gold bars, 250 Watches in total). Nino talks to Jacob about his VPN order. Nino also tells Jacob that Funny Man wants to talk to him and agrees to set up a meeting between them if possible. They also talk about splitting up the Knowledge Vault on the Dark Web into 2 parts: One part with basic info (Lockpicking, Pixerium, Territories etc.) that is easily accessible and one part with advanced knowledge (How to do a Jail Break etc.) that requires a VPN to access. Nino meets with Siz again. He pays him for the previous contract and gives him a new one (50 Copper, 1 hot Pistol w/ Suppressor, 100 Pixerium). Nino receives a text message from The Doctor (https://gyazo.com/d604366375faaf54102ffc763826d861). He meets with him 5 minutes later. The Doctor tells Nino they can buy the Vanilla Unicorn for 200k. Apparently some unknown party pays for half of the VU, Nino pays for the other half. They also talk about a patient (or multiple patients) whose vital signs are dropping. The Doctor may have to use methods to keep them alive that will change who they once were. After that, they head to the bank, where Nino gives The Doctor 200k. Nino drops The Doctor off, who tells him the deal will be done by tonight. Nino organizes a Chicken Truck Race. Tony, Uchiha, Siz and Siri (?) compete in it, the first one to deliver the chicken and bring the semi back up north wins 5k. Later, he meets with Allen and tells him that recruitment for Cluckin' Bell is temporarily closed. He tells him about the Joint Venture he's planning to start with Payne. Allen tells Nino about Jeremy Yang passing away and Nino hints at Jeremy being a rat that had to go. After that they talk to Pinto Patel about Cluckin' Bell operations. Nino has a private meeting with Allen. Nino now openly tells Allen that Jeremy was a snitch and had to be killed. They also talk about cleaning up their employee list and getting rid of other possible snitches. Nino tells Allen that he's one of the few people he trusts in the city because he went through the gate (a.k.a killed Sonya). He also says that he's very suspicious of Jazz since she was the one who tried to bring in Jeremy. Key Moments: * Nino meets with Slim - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=44m54s * Nino meets with Garrett, Vinny and Eddie about the Russians - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=01h38m17s * Nino gives advice to Boris - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=02h11m37s * Nino meets with Speedy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=02h49m52s * Nino meets with Sayid Mitra - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=03h44m23s * Nino and Siz meet (Nino turns down coke D: ) - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=04h06m39s * Lore: Mehdi tells the story of how Nino got his scar - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=04h29m48s * Nino meets with Saab and Payne to talk about BBC - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=05h29m59s * Nino meets with CG - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=07h45m19s * Nino talks to Jacob - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=07h57m31s * Nino meets Siz again - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=08h26m48s * Nino meets The Doctor - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=08h49m28s * Chicken Truck Race - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=10h12m46s * Nino meets with Allen and Pinto Patel - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=10h58m53s * Private meeting with Allen - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=11h24m16s Episode ??? 11, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465825419 Nino meets with Summer Merson and they have a battle of whits about Quick Fix. Talia drives Nino crazy. Nino meets with The Doctor. The Doctor aims to speak with The Chef Episode ??? 10, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957 Nino had a day-off getting high on a new drug him and Ramee make. This eventually leads to some misfortunate events to transpire with Milton. offstream '''What is believed to be Arthur's body was found at the bottom of a crane. Officer Jenny Hall found the body with an ID reading Arthur Hammond. Ducky treated the patient. The same man that was seen tending to Vinny and Sonya Summers meets with Nino. Key Moments: * Nino has a Tarot card reading - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957?t=54m19s * Nino meets with The Doctor - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957?t=07h17m22s * Nino meets with The Doctor? The Russian? - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957?t=08h24m56s '''Episode ??? 9, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003 Nino meets with JJ and they share concerns about the increased tailing attempts. Nino gives JJ the license plate number of someone who Nino caught tailing him earlier. JJ lets Nino know the Russians may be taxing the ports; Nino is aware and lets JJ in on the deal he brokered – as long as there is an appearance of this taxing activity, Nino is distanced from the Russian group. JJ then indicates he is close to taking action on the Russians, as there was talk about the former possibly attacking Harmony. JJ also lets on he may have to put someone down, due to a paid job related to the QF. JJ said he killed a Jeremy Yang with a silenced AK, who supposedly gave some information to a Penny and a Johnny(spelling?) Turner (both possibly in close relation to Raja), who tried to set up Annabelle, who Eddie wishes to keep alive. Yang’s body was left in a sewer. JJ further elaborates on Yang’s past dealings in the city – apparently Yang was an information broker for anybody, and was an employee of Raja’s. Talk resumes on how to approach the Raja situation – what is Raja’s endgame? Nino pays JJ for a past job. Special carbines mentioned. Speedy and Nino meet; Speedy confirms he received his gift of a gun shipment. They discuss guns and coke. Speedy wants a new coke connect and recommends Irwin Dundee’s group (Bondi Boys) for potential work availability – Speedy can possibly be a proxy. Nino plans to introduce Speedy to a coke connect, Siz. Speedy pays Nino for the guns. Nino now meets with Vinny, Randy, and Garret, who bring interesting news to the table. They previously had met with Gomer, and express their uneasy feelings about him to Nino: he seems to think Chang Gang sees only money and lacks loyalty. Gomer was found to be tailing Chang, Ramee, Garrett, and Vinny later. Gomer might have had a close relationship to Sonya and is not thinking right – Vinny warns he might be looking to take vengeance. Nino states Gomer distanced himself from Sonya before the event – Gomer had made no preventive action when given the opportunity. Boe’s name is mentioned – he has connections to both Sonya and Gomer. How/where did the information that Sonya was a target during the prison heist leak? Raja’s name reemerges, which brings more questions. Nino extends information to the CG of Raja’s journal and the potential repercussions that can result. Vinny informs Nino of Arthur’s last message to Gomer: “this is all my fault, it is my time to pay”. Nino tells CG about Murphy’s recent actions. Nino reminds to keeps the knowledge of the journal secret, and says he put a mole in Raja’s organization, who discovered the book. Be careful, he says. Discussion resumes about Raja’s endgame and potential future due to this journal. Nino reclarifies his decision on taking Sonya’s life, and updates CG on his request to the DOJ via Coop to end the Summer Initiative. Nino recommends Siz as a connect for thermite. Vinny and Nino leave together to talk separately from Garrett and Randy; they talk about the gun connect and last shipment. Cost is discussed for the hardware. Vinny is asked to find a price for the G36. They discuss the downfalls of the Wizard. Nino tells Vinny there will be more opportunities the more successes there are in the city. Vinny and Nino arrive to Eugene’s wedding, who is set to marry Claire(spelling?). Normal wedding event chaos ensues (Gladys’ delivers a beautiful poem, OTT objects, a fight is suggested, a gun is fired…). Nino drives to the Vanilla Unicorn, where the afterparty is hosted. Nino notices Payne acting nervous around him. Nino talks with Erin and a few others. Tri Poloski plays and Nino snorts coke. Legal enforcement shows up to the entertainment, and Speedy shoots at Bayo with Ellie finishing the job. Nino discovers the events that transpired had been filmed and approaches the camera man. After acquiring the tape, Nino smashes the tape on a side table, destroying it. Payne approaches Nino as he is leaving the VU. Nino and Payne talk about housing and Nino reminds Payne he is Batman. Nino inquires why Payne seems so nervous; Payne tries to remain neutral party. They do coke in the car. Nino once again reminds Payne he is Batman and continues probing for information. Otto’s name is spoken, Nino continues fishing. Dundee’s name is next; he seems to be at odds with Otto. Nino asks who in the city currently are protecting Payne – Nino is on the list. Nino separates business from conflict where possible. Payne has a strong reaction to Nino’s allude of killing someone, after talking about reputation. Payne agrees to setup a meeting of Nino and Otto. Payne wants Saab dead as his and Brenda’s house hunting activities are thoroughly annoying. Nino warns Payne to think before taking drastic measures. Payne mentions he was with Otto and Gomer the previous night. Conversation moves back to Payne being Batman. Chang Gang and Nino meet up again. Nino mentions Payne may know something he is not telling. Is someone talking? Nino meets Bruce. After learning Bruce used to the CEO of Life Invader and has a clean record, Nino calls Ramee for an opinion, who also works at Life Invader. CG meet up with Nino and Bruce at Nino’s office. Nino wants to know if Bruce could fit a role in one of his companies. The Employee Handbook is consulted. Bruce refuses the coke presented to him by Ramee. Nino snorts coke. After answering a few basic job questions from Nino, Bruce is given an assignment: endure Eugene’s antics. Eugene is invited to Sahara and is informed by Nino to do his best to test and annoy Bruce. Chang Gang and Nino… [ in progress still ] [ this might be too much of a novel mehdiWEIRD ] [ meeting-heavy vod ] Key Moments: * Nino talks to JJ - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=01h03m45s * Nino talks to Speedy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=02h07m07s * Nino, Vinny, Randy, Garrett - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=02h41m14s ** After moving to a new spot - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=02h44m42s * Nino & Vinny - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=03h14m44s * Eugene’s wedding - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=03h26m07s * Nino arrives to the VU - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=03h48m27s * Nino & Payne meet - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=04h09m08s * Nino, Vinny, Randy, Garrett - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=04h44m10s * Nino meets with Bruce - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=05h23m1 * Nino, Bruce, Vinny, Randy, Garrett, Ramee - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464855003?t=05h28m28s Episode ??? 8, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/464027165 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 6/7, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/463446478 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 5, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/462988256 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 4, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/462523694 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 3, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/462048227 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 29, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/459663108 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 26, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/458309745 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 24, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/457388396 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 23, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/456921213 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 22, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/456467224 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 21, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/456027719 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 20, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/455546235 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode # 19, 2019 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/455041039 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - _______________________________________________________________________________________